


Kinktober Day #2: Doc/Shield Recruit

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Denial, ass worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Day #2 of Kinktober: Medical Play, Begging, Ass Worship.A visit in Doc's office goes South, but in a good way.





	Kinktober Day #2: Doc/Shield Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... I think I did good on this one. I wasn't lazy this time.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> https://linkto.run/p/QVVY5EM0 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

Corbin had gotten a lot closer to Doc within the last few weeks. Not on purpose, of course. He wasn’t going out of his way to spend time with him… Montagne asked Doc to keep up with his weight and his diet and all that good stuff. Doc agreed to do it, so every so often he’d get called to his office to be weighed and then let Doc know how he has been doing with eating. However, each time he was here, Corbin would try to stall so he’d stay there longer, and maybe get Doc close to him, or touch him with those gloves… 

 

There was this one instance that all these fantasies came to life, but not to the intensity that the Recruit would have wanted. He had just gotten done with some training, and reported to Doc’s office as always. Just after being weighed, Doc noticed some concerning bruises on his left arm. Corbin insisted they were from shield training from earlier, and they were, but Doc persisted and got the young Frenchman to sit on his chair. Doc then turned around to put on those damned gloves that the Recruit fantasized so much about… Corbin blushed suddenly, now realizing that he would be _touching_ him with those hands. Oh fuck. He held out his spotted arm to Doc to look at. Gustave carefully ran his fingers over each bruise, he pressed down on a few of the larger ones in hope of a reaction. Corbin wasn’t in pain, but he tried to keep himself together in other ways.

Doc looked at his distressed face, squinting. 

“Are you alright?”

Corbin began stuttering, like a broken record on repeat, and nearly caught in the act of attempting to keep himself down. “Uh, yes…” Doc didn’t continue to feel at his bruises, instead he was just looking at him… with a rather hungry look that made Corbin’s face beet red. Doc got closer to him, touching at his neck with those soft latex gloves. There was nothing on his neck, as far as Corbin knew… but he wasn’t going to tell Gustave to stop touching him.

“Stand up, turn around, put your hands where you’re sitting, please.”

Corbin obeyed the orders quickly, now that he was looking at the wall, he could chew on his lip with no abandon. He felt Doc’s hand on his lower back, sliding down to cup one of his cheeks. He heard Doc groan under his breath as he squeezed.

“Undress for me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Did I stutter? Undress for me.”

The Recruit did as he was asked, slowly removing his shirt, tossing it on the floor, and repeating the process until he was doing to his boxers, where he stopped and looked back at Doc.

“Off…”

Slowly, trying to give his manhood time to adjust to the change in temperature, he took off his boxers. Now, Corbin stood naked in front of Doc while he looked him over, drooling like a hungry predator. He felt the gloves touch him again. The soft material sent chills right to his twitching cock. His hands felt up his back, around his sides, across his ass. He felt a tight squeeze then a smack. Corbin now leaned over the chair, moaning softly as Doc grabbed and spanked him. The sound of the glove hitting his soft skin made his cock throb, he looked back at him, wanting to watch him slap his ass red. He also had a nice view of Doc’s member in his other hand, slowly pumping as a bead of pre-cum dripped onto the glove. Doc gave his ass another rough spank.

“Ahh… Harder.”

“Hmmm? What do you say?”

“Harder, please?”

Doc looked at him with a sly grin, and shook his head. “I am not convinced. Beg for it.” He spanked him once again. “Mmhh… Please… Spank me harder.” Corbin nearly moaned his pleas for more, but he got his wishes. Another slap, pain shot up his back, but it was so worth it. Right after, Doc gently rubbed his thumb over the newly formed handprint that stuck out on his ass. “That is so hot…” Corbin watched as Doc squatted down, the sound of his knees popping followed... Corbin was the first to giggle, Doc looked at him with a smile. “Haha… Sorry.”

He could no longer see Doc, but he felt everything he was doing. The thumb slowly circled the stinging print, then he felt something press against it. Corbin craned his neck uncomfortably. He was kissing the redness. It stung a little, but Doc was making him feel better… despite his own dick was deprived and starving for attention. He wanted that gloved hand to slowly jerk him off and squeeze every ounce of cum from him…

Doc continued his soft assault on the Recruit’s behind, kissing almost every inch of skin he could find. To give the Recruit something to yelp about, he’d give him a little bite. His skin was so soft… Doc stood up, reaching his hand out to Corbin. “Suck on my fingers…” Just before Corbin took his fingers into his mouth, he felt something poke at his hole. Doc’s pre-cum covered fingers were rubbing around his entrance, that thought and the feeling gave Corbin new strength, he sucked extra hard on his fingers. Doc was watching him, chewing on his bottom lip… wanting that pretty mouth around his own dick. “Get them nice and wet, Delcroix…” He did. When Doc pulled his fingers from his mouth, they were slick and dripping with spit. If only that was his cock… He had been teasing his entrance with his other hand, now he hoped his hole would be a little more expecting. One finger went in with ease, making the smaller Frenchman gasp and twitch. He rubbed that finger around inside him, searching for his prostate. Once he found it, Corbin whispered “oh fuck” under his breath. God, his own dick was painfully hard, pulsing and twitching. He wanted to touch it, relieve some stress, but there was something oh so sexy about denying himself the pleasure of glorious friction along his shaft and pressure on the tip. Corbin was too busy thinking about other things that he didn’t realize that Doc had put the second finger inside him until he curled his fingers into his sensitive spot. His knees buckled and Corbin nearly fell to the ground. Doc was there to grab him and make sure he was okay, with nervous laughter, they continued. Doc squatted down again, kissing and biting his ass while his fingers rubbed the nerves inside him. The Recruit squeezed the edges of the chair, holding in his moans as he got fingered, he found it in himself to moan out his name when he hit it dead on.

 

It felt like hours had passed, and he was still here nearly drained of all his energy. Doc’s fingers were still deep inside him, unrelenting… he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could put up with. Besides the hand-print, Doc left other little surprises on his ass… Corbin wouldn’t be able to shower in front of the other Recruits now.

He felt Doc’s hand creep up his thigh, reach around and carefully stroke his sensitive shaft. The Recruit couldn’t keep his moans in, the way he squeezed him in rhythm with his fingering set his balls on fire. “Ohhh fuck… Don’t stop… _Please…_ ” He whimpered and begged for Gustave to keep going. “Ahhh, Gustave… I’m gonna cum…” Doc rubbed under the head with a finger gently, driving Corbin insane. His whole body was quivering, he could barely stand up at this point. “Can I cum…? Please?” Doc only laughed, then told him yes. Doc’s hand slowly squeezed and pumped up and down. His orgasm crept up on him, nearly making him fall when it happened. His semen shot out onto the sides of the chair, onto the floor, and dripped down onto Doc’s gloved hand… Fuck… the friction from those gloves. Gustave didn’t stop after he came, continuing to slowly jerk him off until it hurt.

Corbin slumped onto the floor, he wanted to pass out.

“Come on. Get up. You need go get back to your friends.”

“But what about you?”

“Oh! I came listening to you try to keep yourself together as I fingered you… _The hottest thing I’ve ever seen_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You let me know if this was good??? I thought I did fucking amazing. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> https://linkto.run/p/QVVY5EM0 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
